Unwritten Past
by Luscinia's Lullaby
Summary: Lucy's past is a mystery to everyone. However when it comes back to haunt her she'll have to stand up, face the music and her hidden inheritance that might just uncover the secret of the Dragon's disappearances. rated 'T' for future language.
1. A Mysterious Man

XxKatelynnexX: _Hey everyone, it's nice to meet you all! My profile name is XxKatelynnexX but everyone calls me Suta. This is my first fanfic and I welcome ALL CRITICISM. I also DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Enjoy =D_

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she watched her best friend and partner, Natsu Dragneel, as he tried to stop himself from vomiting over her and the train carriage they were.<p>

"Natsu, you okay?" she asked whilst placing a dainty hand on his shoulder. The only response she received was of him groaning as he struggled to control his recurring travel sickness. Lucy sighed again and cast her eyes to the rest of their team, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. Both of which were asleep and oblivious to Natsu's condition. She started to stroke his unruly salmon coloured hair rhythmically and continued to comfort him as much as possible.

**2 Hours Later**

After an hour of comforting her partner, Lucy had fallen asleep with her arms curled around him protectively. By now the train was almost at their stop and Erza was the first to awaken and spot the pair, she ran a hand through her fiery hair and elbowed the sleeping ice mage next to her. Gray yawned and looked to where Erza was now pointing; he sniggered and planned to tease his rival about it later. He turned to the redhead

"Why don't they just start dating already, I mean come on, they obviously like each other?" he complained. Erza just shrugged and continued to stare at the couple.

"You know how dense Natsu is but I guess you have a point, how hard can it be to say three little words." "Maybe you could give them some advice then, if not then I'll just ask Jellal to tutor them" Gray teased. She blushed and looked out the window, they would be at the station soon.

About half an hour later they arrived at the station and the pair began to stir. Natsu tried to stretch but discovered that he couldn't move his arms. He tried to find the obstruction and blushed when he saw Lucy and the position they were in.

"Hey Luce, I'm gonna need my arms back." He murmured sleepily to her. Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes therefore releasing him. 'So Cute' he thought to himself.

"Gomen ne Natsu" she apologised. Erza grinned broadly "Lucy's a perv!" Lucy automatically started defending herself against her friend's accusations whilst Gray smirked at Natsu who had continued to stare at Lucy.

The group exited the train quickly and another half hour later they arrived back at the guild. As they entered through the double doors the sounds of out of tune singing, heated discussions and glasses chinking together welcomed them.

"Lucy!" Mirajane called over from the bar "come here here for a sec". Lucy left the rest of team with Natsu following close behind her and headed over to where her other best friends Mirajane, Levy and Cana were sitting at the bar. When they reached the counter Levy grabbed Lucy and pushed her down onto a barstool whilst Cana shot Natsu a petrifying glare

"Girl talk, Beat it!" she snapped as she shoved him in the opposite direction. Natsu muttered something under his breath and retreated to Erza and Gray's table.

When the three girls were satisfied they set their sights on the pretty blonde who was now looking quite sheepishly at her feet. Mirajane spoke first.

"Some totally hot guy came in looking for you earlier" Levy cut in "When we told him that you were out on a mission he said that he would come back later, so spill already!". Lucy looked up at them with a questioning gaze "What did he look like? Did he leave his name?" she asked. Cana perched on the chair next to her and crossed her legs.

"Well he was quite tall, about 18 years old, well toned and he had long-ish blonde hair and peppermint green eyes." she seemed to think for a moment before turning to Mirajane "What was his name again?" Mira looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"erm... Larry... Liam... Leon... Luke" She sighed in defeat "Sorry Lucy, I can't seem to remember". Lucy shook her head softly.

"It's ok, I'm not sure about the appearance though. I don't think I know anyone that looks like that". The girls nodded their heads in understanding and Lucy felt her heart constrict in fear 'Please Kami-sama, Don't let it be him'. Suddenly the guild doors swung open to reveal a man that fitted the description of the man that had been looking for her earlier.

"Ah Hime, you have returned. Are you ready to come back to us yet?" a deep velvety voice called. The hustle and bustle of the guild stopped and everyone turned their heads towards the intruder.

Lucy just stood there with complete horror and panic painted across her angelic features.

"N-No No! Go away, I'm _never_ going back to that place!" she cried.

* * *

><p>Suta: <em>So how was it? Please let me know what I can do to improve and I'll upload again soon. Ja ne!<em>


	2. An Old Friend

Suta: _Hey everyone! I'm SO SORRY! I haven't had that much inspiration to write this fanfic but I slapped myself a couple of times and gave myself a good verbal beating and then sat down to face my writers block. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and remember I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. =p_

* * *

><p><em><span>Last Time <span>_

_Lucy just stood there with complete horror and panic painted across her angelic features. "N-No No! Go away, I'm never going back to that place!" she cried._

The man frowned slightly and began to stalk towards her. Every step he took made her tremble more and more. Natsu glared at the stranger, he didn't like the way the guy was looking at HIS Luce, and shot over to stand protectively in front of her.

"Get away from her before I rip you to pieces" he snarled "Lucy isn't going anywhere, especially not with you!".The blonde shook his head sadly.

"You're wrong. Hime will be coming back to us, it has been decided for her already. It is her responsibility to command us, her species." Lucy suddenly looked up into the strangers minty eyes.

"Lucas stop, please. For me?" she pleaded. Lucas shook his head and turned to Erza as the wary redhead watched him carefully before questioning his previous statement.

"How is it Lucy's responsibility to guide you all and what do you mean by 'species' ?" Lucy shook her head, trying urgently to stop Lucas from answering her friend's question. Lucas chose not to listen and answered (hoping that the result would drive their princess home).

"Lucy is our princess, leader. We need her to insure our survival, but judging by your confused reactions, I guess she didn't tell you that we're dr-" Lucas was suddenly silenced by a wave of energy that originated from their angelic nakama. Lucy sent him a glare that would send Erza running for the hills and growled out a warning.

"It would be wise of you to not finish that sentence. I may hold you higher than the others because we were childhood friends but don't you dare overstep your boundaries. If Hydra were to learn of this little incident he would be ashamed of his son." She started to walk past him but muttered something else that only he and the dragon slayers could hear.

"If they want me they'll have to come and get me". With that she began to walk away and Lucas' eyes sparkled with something that looked much like excitement. He smirked and got to his feet shakily.

"I thought so Hime, I have already sent word to them. Everyone should be here soon." he stated. Lucas' tone was almost challenging and Lucy spun around one last time to send him a growl that made everyone in the room cringe.

"They'll have to carry my dead body back with them"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah" Lucy turned back around and continued to walk out of the guild leaving it at least 5 degrees colder than it originally was.

After a couple more minutes of staring to where their blonde haired nakama had last been Levy strung her fingers through her styled blue hair and sighed in frustration. Her brain was now hurting after trying to think of a reason for her best friends dramatic change of attitude.

"Lu-chan's never snapped at someone like that. And that sudden wave of energy that knocked you down, was that her too?" she asked the stranger. The blonde shook his head solemnly and cast his eyes towards the concrete flooring. His cool green eyes had a faraway look in them, almost as though he was remembering something from years ago.

"That's merely a shadow of my Lu. She was so... different as a child; she would look at everything as though she was seeing it for the first time in her life, she could tell you what everyone was thinking and their exact emotions, she would do everything to help someone that was in trouble or even a friend that was feeling down, she _was_ light. Lucy would just radiate **I****nnocence**. That was before Mistress Layla died, leaving her in that bastards clutches." he smiled tightly "Lucy is now our leader, she can _punish _us if she thinks that we are 'overstepping our boundaries'." The whole guild seemed to process this new information, but Natsu decided that he had had enough of the new guy that had apparently known Lucy since she was a child. He walked past the blonde and out of the guild without glancing back. Happy floated up and sat on Lisanna's shoulder.

"Natsu" he called out quietly.

* * *

><p>Suta: <em>I'm so sorry that it took me so long, once again. So please don't give up on me yet, 'kay? I am going to try and get the next chapter up for Friday and please tell me what you think. Remember I accept <strong>any <strong>kinds of feedback and do you think that I should make my chapters longer? See you guys later!_


	3. Comfort and More Mysterious People

Suta: _Hey guys, as promised here is your new chapter (I tried to make it longer than the last one) I want to try and make a routine of uploading chapters but I dunno if I'll manage to meet my own goals lol. Anyhow, as per usual I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL cause no one will let me have it **=T** Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When Lucy was sure that she was out of sight of the guild she began to run.<p>

'I'm never going back, they'll have to kill me first' she thought to herself. Only when she arrived at her front door did she slow down. Inside, she found it exactly the way she had left it. Lucy walked in and shut the door behind her before making her way over to her desk to begin writing a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_ How are you doing? I'm afraid that the goddess has decided to shoot me down and give me an extra kick for good measure. Lucas is here. He wants me to go back with him and live in the colony with the rest of the gang. I can't, I belong in Fairy Tail now. It is my home. Yet... my heart seems to call out for the presence of the others. Lucas has told them to come to Magnolia and being the stubborn person I am I have challenged them, and if they can beat me they can take me back to the colony. But, I'm scared Mother. Scared of what everyone will think of me. What Natsu will think of me. I have already lied to them once before, if I admit that I have been lying to them again they will never trust me again. I'm afraid that if I tell Natsu he will hate me and I would kill myself if he hated me. Anyone but him. _

_Love, Lucy_

Lucy finished the letter and put it into a pale envelope whilst Natsu climbed in through the window. He grinned and lay down on her bed.

"Hey Luce, who were you writing to?" he asked. Lucy smiled softly and rose to lie next to him.

"My Mother" she replied softly. Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment before breaking into a bright smile.

"I think it's sweet. The way that you continue to write letters to her even although she isn't here anymore." Lucy felt her cheeks flare up and she nodded to him. Natsu gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his chest. He smirked when her cheeks turned a shade darker.

"Why were you crying Luce?"

"I wasn't"

"I can smell the salt in the air Lucy"

"... I'm so confused. I don't want to go back, but... I feel like I have to."

"Why did he come for you Luce?" Natsu questioned gently.

"I am their new leader. When Mother died I automatically took her place whether I wanted to or not." She answered.

"So, you didn't have a choice. What made you leave?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged her shoulders and leaned closer.

"The pressure, I guess. I was only 8 at the time and everyone was expecting me to be the same or even better at leading them than my Mother. But there was no way that a child my age would be able to meet their expectations. There was too much going on in the world that I did not understand." Natsu nodded his head, understanding what she meant, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. There was so much that he hadn't known about Lucy's past and quite frankly it had shocked him to find out about her Mother's lineage.

The two teenagers stayed like that for an hour or so before Natsu noticed that Lucy had fallen asleep. He smiled gently and placed her under the covers of her bed before stroking the side of her porcelain cheek. He then climbed into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her petite form once more before letting darkness embrace him.

**Meanwhile...**

A small group of three approached the gates of Magnolia. The smallest of the group squealed in delight before skipping a couple of metres ahead and then spinning around to smile at her two companions.

"We're finally here you guys! I can't wait to see her again, it's been waayy too long!" The other two sighed and ran forward to clamp their hands over the small girl's mouth.

"Do you wanna wake up the whole town?" A taller woman snapped. The girl giggled softly and grinned at her friends.

"Gomen ne minna. I just want to see her again. I've missed her" The only male in the group nodded his head in agreement.

"We all have Hana, right Nell?" The tall woman, Nell, nodded her head as a smile graced her lips. Hana started walking backwards and continued to speak with her friends.

"Do you think she's got a boyfriend? I heard that she had joined a guild too, and that she is part of their strongest tea-" She was cut off by a deep chuckle and turned back around to come face to face with Lucas.

"You're as lively as usual Hana. A girl your age shouldn't be so hyper all the time" He teased. She pouted and ran forward to hug him with Nell and Yuki following close behind.

"We missed ya Luke!" He laughed again and pulled away.

"Come on, Let's go to my place and we can catch up then".

* * *

><p>Suta: <em>Well... I tried to make it longer than the rest and I think I might have failed lmao! I don't know when my next chappie will be up because I'm going to stay at my Auntie's and she doesn't exactly have a stable internet connection, but I will try to get it up as soon as possible. It is now 23:41 and I've got school in the morning so Oyasumi Minna!<em>


	4. Lucy's Secret

Suta: _Thank You So Much, You Guys! I have been getting so much good feedback from everyone and it makes me overjoyed to hear what you all think of my fanfic (and my first one at that!). I honestly thought that their would be lots of things that I would have to change in order for me to meet your expectations and that I wouldn't have many reviews to begin with. Once again Thank You and Enjoy this new chapter! Oh yeah, I don't own Fairy Tail =D_

_A.N: I would also like to hear your opinion on something. One of my friends has told me that she thinks that this fanfic is too boring and has virtually no element of surprise, I want to know if this is true and would like to hear your view on it. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day At The Guild<strong>

It was unusually quiet and the tension was almost unbearable. Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves as they tried to avoid the wrath of Fairy Tail's best team. Erza had seated herself at the bar with a slab of her favourite strawberry cheesecake, Gray had relocated himself to sit beside Juvia who was gushing chorus' of "Gray-sama is sitting beside me" and "This is the happiest moment in Juvia's life". And Lucy had her head resting on the table top next to Natsu who was mirroring her actions and talking softly to her. It turned out that Lucas wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon without Lucy and she wasn't about to give in. Natsu smiled at Lucy and took one of her hands into his own.

"I won't let him take you Luce. He'll have to go through me first and then the rest of the guild" He murmured in reassurance. Lucy squeezed his hand.

"He's strong Natsu. Mother has trained him for most of his life and... he's the strongest out of them all" Natsu shook his head.

"No Luce. When it comes to losing you I will always win, no matter how strong my opponent is" Lucy blushed at the sheer look of determination in his eyes and smiled.

"I believe you."

Suddenly there was the sound of a hushed argument and a resounding BANG! as the guild doors burst open to reveal Lucas and three other people. The guild members were once again silenced as they watched the strangers enter and walk into the centre of the floor. Lucy gave Natsu's hand one last squeeze before letting it go and standing up to face Lucas. The three newcomers smiled brightly and rushed forward to bow in front of her.

"It is an honor to finally see you again Hime" A sad smile replaced Lucy's previously neutral expression. She walked forward and drew the youngest of the group into a tight embrace. The small pinkette immediately hugged her back.

"Hana... You've gotten so big since I last saw you, I hope you haven't been neglecting your studies." Hana pulled back and shook her head.

"I missed you Lucy-sama! and I have been practising every day." Lucy moved on to the gentle boy and he pulled her into a hug also.

"We all missed you My Lady." Lucy smiled a stepped out of his arms.

"I know Yuki, and I have missed you all too" The last of the group simply grabbed Lucy and placed her head in the crook of her neck.

"It's good to see you again Nell. Have you been protecting everyone for me whilst I was gone?" The gorgeous brunette laughed slightly and pulled away to grin at her.

"Of course Lucy, even although I can't do it as well as you" Lucy shook her head softly.

"No Nell. _You _are better than I could ever be at protecting the ones that you love." Mirajane watched the careful interactions and smiled warmly at the newcomers. Everyone at the guild seemed to feel a bit more at ease after taking notice of Mira's clear acceptance of the mysterious strangers. If Mira trusted them then so did they.

"My name is Mirajane, but everyone in the guild just calls me Mira. That is my sister Lisanna and my brother Elfman." She said pointing them out "Over there is Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy and Gajeel. and then there's..." Mirajane continued to rhyme off everyone's names and the rest of the guild members laughed as they watched the newcomers try to keep up with her.

After being introduced to everyone Nell, Yuki, Hana and Lucas were sitting at the bar with drinks and snacks. Mira was briefing them on the 'Golden Rules' of the guild.

**1. When Erza is having her 'Cake Time' don't disturb her, you may never walk or speak again.**

**2. Never give Levy any alcohol. She is a light-weight and gets very violent when she's drunk.**

**3. When Natsu and Gray are having their daily fights, don't get in the way. That would be stupid and dangerous.**

**4. Please do not try and take Cana's alcohol away from her or tell her that you think that she's had enough. She will personally make sure that you can't move for a month.**

The three of them nodded their heads in agreement and thanked Mira for the heads up. Most of the guild members had cornered Lucy and were shouting questions at her.

"Who are they?"

"How do you know them?"

"Where do they come from?"

"Are you their leader?"

"Why did you leave them?"

Lucy sighed in exasperation and put a hand to her forehead. Natsu frowned slightly at her behaviour and pulled her away from the crowd so that he could talk to her by himself. The curious guild members caught on to what Natsu was doing and decided to back off, Lucy would tell them when she felt ready. Natsu sat her down on a stool and bent down in front of her.

"Are you okay Luce?" He asked gently. Lucy nodded her head sharply.

"Lucy" He prompted. Lucy sighed and shook her head, a few tears started to make their way down her cheeks. Natsu wiped them away with his thumb and took hold of one of her hands.

"What are you so scared of?" Lucy sniffed quietly and looked into his charcoal black eyes.

"Telling you the truth. Of you hating me." She answered.

"I won't hate you Luce" He assured her. Lucy smiled sadly.

"You say that now but when I tell you, I know that you will despise me for keeping it from you" Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll never know for sure unless you tell me" Lucy took a deep breath and cast her eyes towards the floor.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer"

* * *

><p>Suta: <em>I'm sorry for the late update but as I mentioned in my last chapter I was at my Aunt's and she doesn't have a stable internet connection. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I decided to be really mean and leave you with a cliff hanger) and I will try to upload my next chapter by Friday. Please let me know what you think. Ja ne minna! =D<em>


	5. Natsu's Confusion

Suta: _Yes I know, I suck. I said that I would have it up by Friday and it's late, again. I'm sorry guys I hope that this chapter will be good enough. I left it on a harsh cliffie last day, so now the wait is finally over... It is time for us to discover what Natsu's reaction will be. I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Lucy and Natsu would already be together. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Last Time<span>

_"You'll never know for sure unless you tell me" Lucy took a deep breath and cast her eyes towards the floor._

_"I'm a Dragon Slayer"_

Natsu's eyes widened and he took a step away from her. Lucy dared a peek through her bangs at him in an attempt to gauge his reaction and tears began to make their way down her cheeks again as she looked into his eyes. Shock, Betrayal and Anger was mirrored in his green orbs (A.N. I know that I put black eyes in an earlier chapter but I was watching the ending to one of the episodes and saw that they were actually green, sorry).

"What are you saying Luce?" He asked in confusion "You can't be, You would've told us." Lucy shook her head and lowered it in shame.

"I was scared Natsu." She whispered. Natsu frowned and sighed.

"Scared of what? You know fine well that we accept Dragon Slayers and it wouldn't matter that you had been lying to us. You are our nakama, we would _never _think any differently of you ." He rebuked. The other Dragon Slayers had caught on to their conversation and were now listening intently for her response.

"I wasn't scared of telling you because of that Natsu. I already knew that everyone would accept me, but... I didn't want to be found. I wanted to stay hidden. For my secret to _stay _a secret."

"We would never tell anyone if you told us not to." Natsu snapped. Lucy nodded her head.

"I know, but news spreads fast when something as important as that is discovered by someone outside of the guild. I just didn't want any of my old enemies to hunt me down, I didn't want anyone to get hurt on my own accord again. Not after what happened with father."

The guild had began to quieten down as the two best friends' disagreement had begun to escalate into a full out argument. Lucy's Dragon Slayers tensed themselves in case they had to defend their princess, but felt pretty sure that it was not needed.

"Luce, We are nakama and we do everything in our power to protect them. You know that." Natsu chided. Lucy started to sob as she began to regret not telling anyone about her true self. A sudden pain shot through her head and she clutched it tightly with one of her hands.

"I'm so sorry" She cried as she shot up out of her seat and bolted through Fairy Tail's big entrance doors, leaving Natsu to stare after her. Mirajane approached him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her alone for a little while. Today must have been pretty hard for her." Natsu nodded his head and returned to his seat in silence.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Lucy still hadn't returned and it didn't look as though she was going to any time soon. Natsu was beginning to worry. He had a bad feeling resting heavily in the pit of his stomach and no matter how hard he tried to figure out what it could mean, he just couldn't figure it out. Hana, Nell, Yuki and Lucas were also waiting anxiously for their leader to come back. Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where is she? I thought she'd be back by now." Nell made a sound in the the back of her throat that quite closely resembled a growl and stared pointedly at the salmon haired mage that sat across the room.

"It's all his fault that she isn't coming back" She snarled. Yuki touched her arm gently to get her attention.

"We can't jump to conclusions Nell, we only heard a little bit of their conversation. For all we know, she was gonna leave anyway." He said. Nell's retort was cut short when the guild doors burst open again.

"For goodness sake! If this keeps happening the doors are going to come off their hinges!" Complained Cana as she set down her beer barrel. It was Loke that had come bursting through the doors and who was now standing in front of a bewildered Natsu. He grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him onto his feet.

"What the hell did you say to her?" He shouted. Natsu stared at him in confusion before asking him who he was talking about.

"Stop playing dumb! What did you say to Lucy?" Loke repeated.

"Nothing. We were talking about her being a Dragon Slayer and why she hadn't told anyone. Then she suddenly grabbed her head, said she was sorry and ran off." Natsu explained. Loke seemed to accept this let go of him.

"And you didn't even think off going after her." Natsu shook his head.

"I thought that she just wanted some time alone."

"Then well done. That was obviously the right thing to do. Congratulations" Loke said, sarcasm practically dripping off his words "I don't know about you, but I'm off to find her." Natsu frowned.

"What?"

"Lucy's disappeared. And she left her keys in her apartment."

* * *

><p>Suta:<em> Sorry once again guys. But hey better late than never, right? *nervous laugh* oh dear... erm anyway, I will definately have the next chapter up for Friday. If I don't feel free to track me down and murder me. lol, Ja ne Minna and don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter.<em>


	6. Explanations

Suta:_ Konnichiwa Minna! I was evil last time, but I promise that all will be revealed (sort of). So, Where did Lucy go? Will Natsu go after her? And if they find her, will she be okay? Enjoy Guys and remember I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!_

* * *

><p><span>Last Time<span>

_"Lucy's disappeared. And she left her keys in her apartment."_

Natsu ran down the street towards Lucy's apartment and stopped to catch his breath when he finished climbing through her window. _'Where are you Luce?' _he thought to himself. Natsu started to look around and soon spotted her beloved keys lying on her bed along with a note. He walked over and picked up the note that had his name written on the front of it in her elegantly cursive writing.

_Dearest Natsu,_

_I knew that you would come straight here once you were alerted of my disappearance, so I'm using this letter to tell you everything that I never had a chance to before. _

_Do you remember when we first met? It was the best day of my life and it was made even better when you said those special words to me "You wanna join our guild, don't you? Then come on". And ever since then I have enjoyed every single second of my new family, Fairy Tail. I love everyone in the guild, and when my father ordered me come back home and you all got hurt, the guilt completely devoured me. I hated feeling so weak and powerless, and knowing that it was all my fault just made it worse. But we won, I finally felt free and I was happy that I was able to stay with everyone.  
>But I'm pretty sure that you want answers, right? When my Mother was still alive we used to sneak out when Father was on a business trip or if he was extremely busy. We would go into the mountains that were about 15 miles away from our house. It took us about 3 hours and a half to get there but it was well worth it when we finally arrived. There was a humongous valley that was covered in beautiful flowers and there were multiple wooden bungalows that the other dragon slayers lived in. Mother would call upon the dragon of Space and Light so that she could train me. Aquila was always kind yet strict when it came to my training, she wanted me to be an even better leader than my Mother was. I befriended everyone in our little colony but Lucas was by far my best friend and first love. We dated and then I abandoned them all when Mother died. Father never knew about my Mothers secret heritage because he hated dragon slayers, he found them revolting. Even so, Mother loved him with all her heart and when she found out that she was pregnant with me she was overjoyed yet scared at the same time because she knew that I would be next in line for the throne.<em>

_I didn't want to keep it a secret from you, but I was scared that someone would overhear and that my old enemies would come back to get me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me ever again. I understand that you must despise me for keeping such an important secret from you, so I will never show my face in Fairy Tail again._

_Will you say goodbye to everyone for me though? Tell them that I love them all and that I enjoyed being with them. I've completed my book too, so can you give it to Levy for me? It's lying on my desk. Before I say goodbye, I want to tell you something important Natsu. I Love You, and I know that the chances of you loving me back are very slim but I just had to tell you. _

_Goodbye My Love, Lucky Lucy Heartphilia_

Natsu let the letter fall from his hand and then collapsed to his knees in despair. His heart seemed to clench tightly in his chest and he feared that if it got any tighter it would shatter his heart into a million tiny pieces. _'Lucy loves me!'_ he thought with a blush. Strengthened by his new resolve, he jumped to his feet, grabbed her keys and ran out of the apartment. With only the thought of finding her and answering her confession on his mind.

**Meanwhile...**

Lucy sprinted through the dense forest just outside of Magnolia and screamed when she felt a rough hand grab her arm and throw her into a nearby tree. White flashed before her eyes as she struggled to cope with the numbing pain in the back of her head. She felt the back of her head with one hand and winced as she felt blood wet her fingers. The approaching figure was covered from head to toe in black and had a hooded cloak on so that she wouldn't see what they looked like.

"We finally found you, but don't worry Lady Heartphilia, We won't kill you just yet. Just beat you up a bit." Lucy winced as the first punch planted itself in her abdomen. The punch was soon followed by many more and a few kicks to her back and stomach. She cried out in pain as the stranger continued to ruthlessly beat her. When the figure had decided that they had had enough they backed off and admired their handiwork. They nodded in satisfaction and began to walk away from the injured girl. Lucy just lay there, no matter how much she wanted to get up and move her body was in too much pain and it hurt to even think about moving. She began to cry silently and only thought of one person as her vision turned black.

"Natsu"

* * *

><p>Suta: <em>Well then guys that's that chapter over and done with (finally). I'm sorry that the majority of this chapter was made up of Lucy's letter to Natsu, but I really wanted to get this one up for you guys. Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter and I will upload the next one soon. Ja ne!<em>


	7. Hurt

Suta: _Well then guys, here's your next chappie lol. Will Natsu find Lucy? Will she be okay? Why couldn't she protect herself? And who is the stranger that has a grudge against her? All will be revealed, so enjoy and remember I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! =D_

* * *

><p><span>Last Time<span>

She began to cry silently and only thought of one person as her vision turned black.

"Natsu"

Natsu walked through Fairy Tail's main hall and into the lone room that sat at the back of the guild. The rest of the members became almost silent as they watched him open the mahogany door that led to the infirmary. Natsu closed the door behind him. The room was quiet apart from the noise of the Heart-Rate monitor that stood beside the bedside of a beautiful girl. An IV also stood by, feeding her blood from through it's tubes that were inserted into her arm. He took a deep breath and quietly drifted over to her, where a chair sat by the bedside. Natsu sat down and grabbed her dainty hand in his own larger, rougher ones. He looked down at her pale face yet serene face and felt tears spring to his eyes.

**3 Hours Earlier**

"Lucy! Where are you?" Natsu shouted as he followed her scent through the forest. He had been walking back to the guild when he had caught Lucy's scent, But it wasn't just any scent. It was the scent of her blood. The thought alone that Lucy could be lying injured somewhere had spurred him on even more in his journey to save her. He was going to find her. He kept telling himself that, and that the smell of blood was just coming from a scratch that she acquired whilst wandering through the thicket. Natsu's nose was telling him otherwise though, It was telling him that there was no way that this amount of blood could be coming from a scratch. Lucy was bleeding excessively and she was going to die if he didn't find her soon.

The path that he had been following suddenly opened out into a small clearing that was dotted with many multi-coloured flowers. The scent was strongest here. Natsu took a quick look around and felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed a familiar blonde on the opposite of the clearing. Lucy was lying on the ground by the trunk of a large pine tree and even from this far away he could tell that she was losing the battle for her life rapidly.

"Are you okay Lucy?" He asked as he ran up to her small form. Natsu saw her eyes flicker open and noted with relief that she wasn't as pale as she had originally looked.

"Natsu, You came for me." She whispered almost inaudibly. He nodded and proceeded to pick her up as gently as he could, trying not to hurt her any more than she already was.

"Of course I did, Idiot" He murmured "I would never leave you all by yourself" Lucy smiled weakly at him and placed a cold hand on his cheek. She looked so fragile that Natsu thought she would break at the slightest touch.

"Why would you come and rescue me when I have lied to you about so much?" She questioned. Natsu sighed and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Because I love you Lucy. No matter what you do or say, I will always stay by your side." Lucy kept quiet after that and held onto Natsu as tightly as she could. He smiled at her and began to run back the way he came.

When Natsu arrived at the guild with a critically injured Lucy everyone immediately jumped in to help him. Lucy was taken to the infirmary and everyone tried their best to reassure and comfort the worried Salamander.

"I'll take her!"

"Come here Natsu, I'll take care of those cuts"

"You should go for a shower Natsu"

"We'll take care of her for you, don't worry"

"Lu-chan's a tough girl. She'll pull through"

All of their soothing words helped to quell his anxiety and bit by bit he began to believe that his Angel would be safe. That was until Mira burst out of the infirmary with tears streaming from her beautiful blue eyes. Natsu walked forward and eyed her with suspicion.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Mirajane shook her head slowly.

"Lucy's went into a coma and Wendy doesn't know if she'll wake up" Natsu felt his world grind to a sudden stop as she continued to inform everyone of their blonde nakamas status. Lucy may never wake up again. His Luce might die, if she did he would blame himself for not finding her quick enough.

**Present Time**

"Lucy, please. Wake up soon." The only answer he got was the monotonous beeping of the monitor and the sound of her gentle breathing. 'If only I had gotten there quicker! I might have been able to protect her!' he thought in guilt. Natsu let out a shuddered breath and lay his head down on the edge of the bed. He would stay by her side until she woke up again. He would never let her get hurt again.

There was a knock at the door and in came the rest of the Dragon Slayers. Natsu nodded at them in greeting and then turned back around to face Lucy.

"We came as soon as we heard what had happened." Hana said. Natsu spun around to face them.

"Why couldn't she protect herself? If she is a Dragon Slayer she should have been able to defend herself." Lucas frowned.

"Hime's powers have been sealed away, she can't use them until the seal has been broken. It was a safety precaution that her Mother took before she died. Just in case someone tried to use them for their own purposes."

"How do you break the seal?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"All of the Dragon Slayers have to perform a ritual. Just a few words and boom, we've got our girl back!" Lucas answered.

"I see. Do you have any idea who would do this to her?" Nell grimaced slightly before sighing and nodding slightly.

"I can think of someone, but we haven't seen him for years."

"His name is Shinjiro and he is also a Dragon Slayer."

* * *

><p>Suta: <em>Haha late again, I'm sorry! X( But I <strong>promise<strong> you that I will have the next chapter up at some point **before** Friday because I am going on holiday and I won't be back until the Wednesday after, so I have decided that I will post the next one early so you guys will have something to read while I'm away. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be up soon. Ja ne!_


	8. Awake

Suta: _lol really? My internet isn't working at home so I will have to upload this at school. But hey, at least I'll still be able to upload it *crosses fingers* So, here is your next chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy it! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL_

* * *

><p><span>Last Time<span>

"His name is Shinjiro and he is also a Dragon Slayer."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise at Yuki's words.

"I don't understand. I thought that Lucy was your leader, then why is this Shinjiro guy beating her up when he is a Dragon Slayer too?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know why, but Lucy sure as hell does. She would never tell us why though." Natsu frowned and stole a glance at her. Lucy looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, almost as though she had been reverted back to being a child. He remembered that Lucas had said something about her looking so innocent when she was young and that she was nothing like she used to be, but he had to disagree. Natsu may not have known her when she was a child but he would swear on his life that she was still the sweet, caring, funny, happy and energetic girl that she was when he had first met her. And there was no way that he would ever think of her any differently.

Hana walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Natsu-nii, Will she ever wake up?" Natsu shrugged and turned to look into her bright green eyes. They seemed to overflow with emotion and he could see why she was treated as the most vulnerable member of their group. Her eyes would give her away, so she would be shit at lying.

"I don't know. But I hope so..." They sat in silence and continued to watch over their best friend.

**3 Months Later...**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she winced as the bright light invaded them. There was a gasp of surprise from her bedside, so she used her hand to shield her eyes from the harsh rays of sunlight. Mira had just come in to see how Lucy was doing when she saw her eyes open ever so slightly. She had then rushed over to her blonde friends side to see if she was finally awake.

"Lucy? Are you awake?" her gentle voice questioned. Lucy smiled softly and sighed in comfort as Mira helped her sit up.

"...Mira..." she said "What happened to me?" Mira smiled, but it was clear that she was holding back her tears.

"You don't remember?" Lucy shook her head.

"You were attacked" Mira explained "Natsu found you and brought you here, but you fell into a coma and we were afraid that you wouldn't wake up again." Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Mira grimaced.

"About 3 months... We've all been so worried about you. Especially Natsu, he seems to blame himself for not getting there in time."

"It's not his fault. If anything it's mine for running off with no protection." Mira shook her head and sighed.

"We tried to tell him" She said "But he wouldn't listen. He would just sit or lie beside you, talking to you and letting you know what was going on in the world." Lucy smiled tenderly.

"Where is he? I want to see him." Just as Mira went to answer the door swung open and in ran an excited Natsu. He grinned from ear to ear and made his way over to her bedside.

"Guess what Luce! Gray just asked Juvia out! Can you believe it!" Lucy laughed.

"OMG! Really? I was wondering when he would."

Natsu stopped and looked at her. His smile faded into a confused frown and he took a couple of steps towards her.

"Lucy... Your awake" Mira smiled and excused herself from the room to give them some privacy.

"Are you really awake or am I just dreaming?" Lucy held her hand out for him and he took it in his rough ones. He began to cry after that.

"Oh goddess how I missed you Luce. I kept thinking that you were never going to wake up and that I would never get to see your beautiful eyes again." He sniffed. She blushed and squeezed his hand.

"I will always come back to you Natsu, and that's a promise!" Natsu grinned and held out a piece of paper. Lucy recognised it right away and blushed even harder.

"Did you really mean it Luce?"

"Every word" He smirked and pulled her in for a hug.

"Good, cause I love you too, you idiot." He then leaned down to capture her lips in a breath-taking kiss.

* * *

><p>Suta: <em>I know, I know. It's short but I was really struggling for things to write in this chapter. It turns out that my internet got fixed today too, so I didn't have to upload it at school (thankfully!). I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to write the next one whilst I'm away, so Ja ne minna! Have a nice weekend!<em>


	9. Mira's Plan

Suta: _Hi Guys! *Gets pelted by random objects* I'm Sorry X( I was busy with studying for my prelims and completing them (that and also a majour case of writers block). I know that I probably should have at least tried to upload a new chapter but I really wanted to pass them with flying colours, and it worked (mostly). So here is your new chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL._

Last Time

"Good, cause I love you too, you idiot." He then leaned down to capture her lips in a breath-taking kiss.

**Mirajane POV**

It's good to see that Lucy is awake again and everyone else in the guild is happy to know that she has come back to us too. Just last week we had thought that she was gone forever and even Wendy seemed to agree, but Natsu managed to keep us going and I am grateful that we listened to him. However there is another reason for celebration. Natsu and Lucy have finally started dating! I walked in earlier and found them with their arms and legs intertwined. Natsu had his arms wound around her protectively and Lucy had tucked herself into his chest, and every moment or so their lips would meet in a gentle kiss. After recovering from my initial shock I immediately ran out of the room and told everyone (they were just as elated as me!).

"Minna!" I shouted, over the rabble. "Since we have _two_ things to celebrate, The Master and I have decided that we are going to have a huge party tomorrow for Natsu and Lucy. We want you all to participate in the preparations as much as possible and we also want to keep it a secret from the both of them, so if some of you could distract them tomorrow that would be great!".  
>Everyone thrust their fists into the air and yelled out in agreement. I smiled and returned to my place behind the bar. It's good to see everyone in such high spirits again, They've all been so deppressed since the fall of their blonde nakama.<p>

**Natsu POV**

My eyes cracked open as I heard the door to the medical room shut. I looked around, dazed for a moment, before shrugging it off and turning back around to gaze upon the angel sleeping peacefully in my arms. Her long, blonde locks were strewn across her face messily, and her skin seemed to glow with an ethereal kind of beauty that her peaceful expression only seemed to enhance. Lucy was back... She was awake... and she is mine. I smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I Love You" She seemed to stir in her sleep and I held my breath as her eyes opened to reveal the luxurious chocolate colour that I had been dreaming about for the past 3 months. Lucy grinned sleepily and leaned up to kiss me. Our lips met in a gentle kiss that seemed to spark the air around us and when we finally broke apart we were breathing heavily.

"I missed you Natsu" she whispered whilst placing her hand on my cheek "I'm sorry that I ran away from everyone at the guild but... I was worried that he would come after me again." I frowned and pulled her closer.

"You mean Shinjiro, right?" She nodded.

"Yes. He and I were lovers"

* * *

><p>Suta: <em>I know that it's short but I was once again plagued by writers block! <strong>=(<strong> I'm so sorry about not updating but I will try and put up my next chapter at some point during the week. Oh yeah, Merry Christmas! ...well I'm a day late but hey, I hope you had a great day anyway! ** =D**_


	10. AN  Sorry Guys!

Hello everyone, I know that I haven't updated in a _long time_. But quite honestly I have no idea where this story is going! I've decided to look over my previous chapters in the hope that I will be able to inspire myself to begin writing again. After reading everyone's reviews I noticed that quit a lot of people have been commenting on the rapid speed of Lucy and Natsu relationship, therefore I have decided to re-write some of those chapters and to build up more tension between them =)

Hopefully I will have a new chapter for you guys soon, so don't give up on me yet!

~Suta


End file.
